Sierra Savage
Sierra Savage is a 16-year-old, muggleborn, Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Sierra Emma Savage was born on August 11 to Jeffrey and Darci Savage. Jeffrey and Darci were both muggles that had grown up in the same neighborhood. They both went to the same college and ended up getting married. A while after their marriage, they had their first child, a boy named Austin. Austin was a very good child and he was very smart even at a young age. Austin was two years old when Sierra was born. Sierra was a troublemaker since the day she was born. When she turned four, she seemed to think that she was invincible, as her parents often found her doing very dangerous tricks and stunts. When Sierra went into school, her friends began to dare her to do a variety of things, all of which she did. After every completed dare, Sierra's friends would dare her to do a more challenging one. Besides that, Sierra's parents also got called into the school because of Sierra "exploring" where she shouldn't be. When she turned eleven, Sierra was watching TV with her family when a small owl swooped in through the open window. Everyone was shocked and watched as the owl held out his foot, on which was tied a letter. Sierra untied the letter and began reading it. She showed the letter to her parents and her father recognized it. He explained that his mother had been a witch and had gone to that school. Sierra's grandma had always hoped that Jeffrey would be magical and had thought him about it, but Jeffrey had ended up being nonmagical. Surprised, but excited, Sierra asked for more details and eventually Jeffery ran out of things to tell. The next day, Sierra's grandma came over and took her to buy supplies in Diagon Alley. When she got to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor for her daring and brave ways. She felt very welcome into the house and loved it there. She loves to explore all of the hallways and secret passageways of Hogwarts and there's always somewhere new for her to explore. Personality Sierra is very daring and loves to explore, especially when it is a forbidden place. Sierra will do practically anything you dare her to and loves challenging herself and pushing herself to the limits. She can be rude at times and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Looks Sierra has light, golden brown hair and brown eyes. Some people think that she looks pretty, but she doesn't worry about her appearance or care much about what she looks like. Wand Sierra's wand is made of Laurel wood and is 12 inches long. Its core is made of Dragon Heartstring. Alliances *Most Gryffindors Enemies *Chase Van-Belle Gallery 83756 AlysonStoner Feb2011Twipics01 122 367lo.jpg Alyson+Stoner.jpg Alyson-Stoner-1.jpg Sierra2.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity150.jpg Alyson+Stoner+Hollywood+Actress+Rare+Pictures+1.jpg Wxqf9 alysonstoner.jpg Alyson-stoner-d23-expo-10.jpg Alyson Stoner 6.jpg AlysonStoner SS MG 9948.jpg Alyson stoner.jpg PS+Arts+Express+Yourself+2009+7qkVnqz5mlXl.jpg Alyson-Stoner1.jpg Alyson-stoner-at-disney-s-art-and-imagination-expo-in-anaheim 1.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity153.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity165.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity94.jpg Alyson-stoner-cu.jpg Alyson+Stoner+Hairstyle6.jpg 090251341 alyson stoner on tour3 122 827lo.jpg Alyson+Stoner+Wallpapers+02.jpg Alyson+Stoner1.jpg Alyson-Stoner-45.jpg Alyson-stoner-camp-rock.jpg Alyson+Stoner+3.jpg Alyson+Stoner+01.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2445003-420-630.jpg Alyson-stoner---camp.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-1159965 1438 1920.jpg Alyson-stoner-2.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2445019-420-630.jpg Alyson-Stoner-7.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity92.jpg Alyson Stoner by randyortonfan2011.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2445026-420-630.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2444957-420-630.jpg Alyson-Stoner-alyson-stoner-91203 725 1092.jpg ALYSON-STONER-at-Phineas-and-Ferb-Press-Conference-at-Comic-Con-7.jpg Alyson-Stoner1-1.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity116.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity114.jpg 10267 Alyson-Stoner.jpg Alysonstonercamprock.jpg Alyson-stoner 17018 5220fff636251.jpg 83759 AlysonStoner Feb2011Twipics02 122 200lo.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity141.jpg Alyson-Stoner-hot-pics-06.jpg Alyson+Stoner+04.jpg ALYSON-STONER-at-Phineas-and-Ferb-Press-Conference-at-Comic-Con-11.jpg Alyson+Stoner6.jpg ALYSON-STONER-at-the-2nd-Annual-Pedal-on-the-Pier-in-Santa-Monica-6.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2445025-420-630.jpg Alyson+stoner+hairstyles+7.jpg Alyson-Stoner 022510 Q5X8064egsm-533x800.jpg 090252263 alyson stoner on tour4 122 145lo.jpg Alyson stoner 1980697.jpg Alyson-Stoner2.jpg Alyson-alyson-stoner-2445028-420-630.jpg Alyson+Stoner+05.jpg Alyson+Stoner18.jpg Alyson-stoner-actress-celebrity67.jpg Alyson-Stoner---2013-Pedal-on-the-Pier-in-Santa-Monica--09-560x700.jpg Alyson+Stoner4.jpg alyson_stoner_1280022+(2).jpg alyson-stoner-clearasil-dance-competition-01.jpg ALYSON-STONER-at-Phineas-and-Ferb-Press-Conference-at-Comic-Con-12.jpg Alyson-Stoner.jpg Alyson_Stoner_2.jpg alyson-stoner-12.jpg alyson-stoner-131567_thumb_585x795.jpeg Alyson+Stoner+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+-Vtb_Ohg6Ahl.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Canadian Category:Fifteen Category:Muggleborn Category:Gryffindor